High School Musical: Young Justice Edition
by Quixotic04
Summary: Title says it all. :D OCs included, Romance, Bromance, Action, The works. I was on a HSM kick, and thus... ITS ALIVE !
1. Chapter 1: Work This Out

Title: "Work This Out"

Rating: K+

Pairings: Supermartian, and a little KF/Rob if you want to interoperate it that way

They were caught. Wally was pacing around the cell, dangerously close to burning a hole into the ground, while Robin sat in a staring/glaring contest with Ace, their "jailor" and the smaller twin Joker apprentice. Artemis was fiddling with her bow, her quiver having been disintegrated by the anti-matter gun Joker was now in possession of, while Miss Martian was busy wetting Superboy's shirt. Aqualad was in a fire cage not far away, the heat making him pass out.

"Gah!" Kid Flash exclaimed, having stopped pacing as he grabbed the small acrobat's shoulders, tearing him away from his contest, and causing a grin of triumph to light up Ace's face. "How? How did she manage to catch us! We were winning! Everything was good and dandy till her and her evil twin showed up! How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?" Robin just blinked at him, and then flashed his signature smirk. All of a sudden he repeated what he said…. Only singing it. Ace had been drawn into the conversation, and caught on, singing "I don't recall you mentioning, the boss is such a creep…" Wally looked confused for a brief moment before catching on, and sang "We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet~!" Robin dragged Kid Flash to the bars, and were staring at Ace continuing to sing.

"We're a champion team, a well-oiled machine, and we've faced bigger problems than this, but I'm sure we can find, a way to have fun, while we get this job done! We gotta work! Work! Work this out! We'll make things right, the sun will shine!"

Just then, there was a crash from above them, and Ace disappeared, and the Justice League, featuring Flash, Batman, who was just finishing tying up Joker, Green Lantern, and Superman were at the cage, and the young heroes were saved. Batman raised an eyebrow at the two grinning best friends, ((or more depending on your view)) "You had fun I assume." he said. Robin cackled nudging his best bro and they simultaneously broke into song, The Boy Wonder hitting the high notes perfectly.

"We're a champion team! A well-oiled machine! And we've faced bigger problems than this!"


	2. Chapter 2: Boys are Back

**Boys are Back**

By Kayla West

The final showdown. The ultimate showdown with the light. Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash. It was just them, inside. They sat in an air vent, looking down on their mentors, who were all trapped in inch thick glass cases. Raj Ahl Gul, Joker, Vertigo, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire, all said villains were in the opposite room, a few doors down, planning world domination scheduled for the next day. The evil sidekicks; Ace, Queen, Conundrum, Poison Oak, and Spade were in the security room, The Joker's kids were playing with knifes, (who knew the joker was so fond of children?), and the small blind conundrum hanging on queen's leg, muttering riddles, while Poison Oak was training her pet Venus Fly Trap. This was it. Last chance. Four heroes in training versus a countless number of supervillians from all over the world and their sidekicks. But the young heroes were confident. Their mentors had been there for the past three days, the sidekicks having escaped the day before. The time was now. "The boys are back!" Wally commented trying to bring some light to the grim and almost impossible looking situation. Would they succeed? Or would they suffer the same fate as their mentors and they whole population of the earth? Only one way to find out. "The boys are back." Robin repeated as they charged the room from above.


	3. Chapter 3:  Can I Have This Dance?

**Can I have this Dance?**

**Song: Can I have this dance? High school musical 2. Sung by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Rating: T +**

**Pairing: Kid Flash/Wally West x Robin/ Dick Grayson, yaoi, don't like, skip this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES FANGIRLYNESS. ONWARD WITH THE STORY.**

_Finally, almost over;__then I can hang with Dick…_Wally West thought, leaning against the while watching as the last of the guests left the party. He trotted down the hall to the ballroom, looking for his ebony boyfriend. The speedster was dressed in a suit and tie, but his hair had been left to fly free, thankfully.

Wally found his bird on the dance floor in the empty room, iPod in his ears, twirling to the music in his head. The ginger snickered, and walked up, capturing the small ebony around the waist and eliciting a small squeak in surprise. "Having fun**,** my little bird?" he whispered, pulling out one of his headphones. Robin laughed, azure eyes glistening, and turned to face him, interlacing their fingers.

"Mhmm…. Hey Walls?" he asked. "Yeeesss…?" "Will you dance with me?" he asked, looking up into the emerald eyes hopefully. Wally stared into those eyes, and blushed slightly. "I… uh, don'tknowhow…"he mumbled quickly. A grin formed quickly over the acrobat's face. "It's fine, I'll teach you! Here…" Dick shifted their positions, "Take my hand like this…" he looked up, and Wally was completely still for once. "Take a breath…Pull me close, and take one step." The nervous speedster looked down, to making sure he didn't step on Dick's toes.

"Wally… Keep your eyes locked to mine…" Dick put a headphone in Wally's ear. "Let the music be your guide." Dick started to move, taking it slow, stepping back, to the side, forward, and back to the side, and repeat. "Spin me." He instructed, happiness practically making him glow. Wally got the hang of it, and soon they were spinning, dancing, and having a great time. Whispered words were exchanged, and laughs echoed throughout the ballroom.

"Hey Wally?" Dick asked, his voice gaining a more serious note. "Mmm?" Wally mumbled, his face having dipped down where the two were nose to nose. "Will you promise me something?" "Anything." Dick wrapped his redhead in a hug, having stopped dancing, "Don't ever leave me" Wally was shocked that such a thought ever crossed his angel's mind. He took his chin in his hand. "Never." They both leaned in, and their lips touched softly, sweetly.

About two hours later, Wally collapsed next to Dick on the younger's bed, a sloppy pleasure-induced smile on his face. "Something would have to be seriously wrong with me if I ever even thought about leaving you…." Wally purred. Dick mewled happily before curling into the gingers warm, sweaty and slightly stick chest; they burrowed under the covers and drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace, hand securely intertwined.

**A/N: Hey there~! Sorry that this is so late . I have more on the way, and since this is winter break they should come soon! Hope you liked this. Review? Pretty please?**


End file.
